


Black, Gold and Red

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dresses, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, F/M, Ficlet, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Saxon dresses appropriately for every occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, Gold and Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to lady1raven's [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_helps/2048.html).  
> DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who belongs to Auntie Beeb and possibly some other people who aren't me.

Lucy wears black to Harry's funeral, the perfect grieving widow dabbing her eyes with an elegant lace-edged handkerchief as the weighted but empty casket passes her by. So sad, everyone tells her, so tragic my poor dear, so awful for you. Poor Harry, poor Mr Saxon, so trusting and kind; deceived, betrayed and possessed by those evil aliens. And she musters up a brave, wan smile and tells them, he wouldn't want me to mourn him, he'd want me to remember and celebrate our love, but...

They nod, and press her hand, her arm. They think they know. _...but I miss him so. ...but nothing can be the same again. ...but I don't know how to go on without him._

But. Really there's no need. Under her high-necked silk blouse a heavy signet ring is suspended from a delicate gold chain. The Doctor tried to take Harry from her once - in a way he _did_ , leaving her with only this mock ceremony. But their wedding anniversary is coming up, and she knows what to do. She won't be without Harry for long. They'll make the world burn again, and she will wear red.

END


End file.
